Stromal disease will be produced by injecting infectious virus (RE strain) into the corneas of New Zealand white rabbits, a model which closely mimics stromal disease in humans. Objectives will be: (1) to determine if Fc receptors are formed in cells infected during stromal disease and if they are associated with cells responding to infection, (2) to study the replication of HSV in monolayer cultures of stromal cornea cells, (3) to identify immune effector cells reactive with corneal cells infected with HSV, and (4) to determine the ability of HSV to replicate in, and affect the functions of, immune effector cells, (5) to determine the ability of phagocytes to inactivate HSV. To identify specific antigens in stromal disease, we will use antipolypeptide sera prepared from HSV proteins separated by polyacrylamide gel electrophoresis. Antisera will be labeled with fluorescein, 125I, and ferritin and reacted with antigens in cryostat section for examination by light, fluorescence, and electron microscopy. The course of antigen production and persistence will be correlated with histopathological findings and manifestations of disease.